Somewhen
by thelittleginnygirl
Summary: Verletzt und völlig am Ende finden Hermines Eltern Draco am Waldesrand, wo Hermine mit ihrer Familie ihren Sommer verbringt. Draco ist auf der Flucht und muss bei Hermine untertauchen. Doch vor wem versteckt sich Draco? HGxDM Pause Laptop im arsch sry
1. 1 Kapitel

**Somewhen**

**Title: **Somewhen

**Author: **thelittleginnygirl

**Pairing: **HgxDM

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/ Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Die Personen in dieser Story und Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy gehören nicht mir, sondern einer lieben, netten Dame namens J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld... leider. schluchz

So ich hoffe ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß und euch gefällt meine Story und bitte, bitte reviewt:)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Wald**

Das Blut ran sein Kinn entlang und seine Stirn bedeckte eine verkrustete Platzwunde. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte sich Draco durch das Dorngestrüpp. Seine Hände waren aufgerissen und Dreck sammelte sich unter seinen Fingernägeln. Dracos Umhang war zerrissen und er hinkte auf einem Fuß.

Als schließlich die Kraft der Äste des Gestrüpps nachließen, fiel Draco erschöpft zu Boden. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Wald durchquert. Es hatte inzwischen angefangen zu dämmern, und in Dracos Kehle brannte der Durst. Erschöpft und nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, lag er auf dem Boden und hoffte, dass er nun sterben würde, bevor er die Augen schloss und bewusstlos wurde.

ooOOoo

Das gleißende Licht, das Draco entgegen flutete, als er die Augen öffnete, bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Nachdem seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte er einer Lichtung entgegen. Niedergeschlagen musste er feststellen, dass er nicht den Wald durchquert hatte. Draco versuchte aufzustehen, was kläglich misslang, da sein Körper vor Schmerz taub war und er sich nicht bewegen konnte ohne vor Schmerz zusammen zu zucken.

Schließlich gelang es ihm jedoch sich auf einen Felsstein zu hieven. Entkräftet holte Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme, „Aquamente." Aus dem Zauberstab dessen Spitze er über seinen Mund hielt, sprudelte Wasser und gab ihm einigermaßen Kraft.

Er stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und sah die Lichtung entlang. Rechts ging es wie links in den Wald und Draco war es gleich wohin er ging, solang er aus dem Wald kam, und bog nach rechts ab.

Er humpelte ermattet den Weg entlang und die Luft war heiß. Es war höchster Sommer und die Sonne brannte unersättlich auf seinen Nacken. Dem Stand der Sonne nach, war es also Nachmittag. Dracos Magen knurrte doch versuchte er dies zu ignorieren. Seit Tagen hatte er fast nichts gegessen und hatte sich mühsam einige Mahlzeiten zusammen gesucht, wobei diese mehr als dürftig ausfielen.

Meter für Meter lies Draco die Stelle wo er zusammen gebrochen war zurück und mit jedem Schritt wurde er müder und erschöpfter. Seine blonden Haare klebten verschwitzt an seiner Stirn und sein Hemd war ebenfalls durchnässt. Mit feuchten Finger umklammerte er den Zauberstab und krächzte erneut, „Aquamente." Ein weicher Wasserstrahl ran Dracos Brust entlang die sich in schnellen Abständen auf und ab bewegte.

Die Sonne war am untergehen, als Draco einen hellen Punkt am Ende des Feldweges erkannte. Der schmale Feldweg verlor, kurz bevor der Wald endete. Nur langsam kam er voran und die Äste schienen ihn nicht durch lassen zu wollen. Gänzlich am Ende seiner Kräfte erreichte Draco nun endlich das Ende des Pfades und kämpfte sich durch die Äste und Dornen, die ihm im Weg waren. Und wieder fiel Draco zu Boden, als ihn das Geäst durch ließ, und ihn überkam die Dunkelheit.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß es ist kurz, aber ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich im Detail wissen, wie Draco den ganzen langen Weg bezwingt... :) hel

und nicht vergessen: Reviewn! ;)


	2. 2 Kapitel

Hermine wurde von einem dumpfen Aufschlag geweckt. Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen. Wieder war ein Geräusch zu hören. Leise schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe.

Leise schlich sie sich zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Helles Licht flutete ihr entgegen. Zwei Gestalten trugen einen leblos aussehenden Körper. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte die beiden Gestalten als ihre Eltern.

Sie öffnete nun die Tür ganz und trat in den Raum ein, wo ihre Eltern sich über den Körper beugten und ihn inspizierten.

„Mom? Dad?" fragte Hermine und sah entgeistert auf den scheinbar leblosen Körper, von dem eine blasse Hand schlaff herunter hing. Hermines Eltern hatten den Fremden auf dem abgenutzten Sofa abgelegt und schnauften erschöpft. Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Hand zum Gesicht, das nur schwer zu erkennen war, da es von Blut überlaufen war. Helle, blonde Haare klebten blutig an der Stirn und trotz des vielen Bluts war seine Haut blass. Es war ein Junge, etwa im Alter von Hermine und sie wusste genau wer er war.

„Mom, das ist-" sich brach fassungslos ab. „Malfoy!". Sie war schockiert, einerseits, dass ihre Eltern ihr Draco Malfoy ins Haus geschleppt hatten, andererseits, dass er so stark verwundet war und woher er plötzlich kam.

„Du kennst den jungen Mann?" fragte Mrs Granger überrascht, während sich Mr Granger daran machte, das Blut von Malfoys Stirn abzuwischen.

„Ja." Hermine starrte hinunter auf Malfoys Körper. „Ist er... tot?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein. Wir haben ihn gefunden, als wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollten. Er lag gleich hier in der Nähe des Hauses." sagte Hermines Vater.

Hermine entschied sich, ihren Hass für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen und sah besorgt auf Draco hinab. „Was – was ist passiert?" fragte sie und runzelte ängstlich die Stirn.

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber er sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus..." Mrs Granger tupfte vorsichtig mit einem Tuch die zerschnitten Hände sauber. „Hermine, bring mal schnell eine Wolldecke aus dem Schrank... Und ein Kissen." fügte sie noch schnell hinzu bevor Hermine aus dem Raum verschwand.

Hermine stapfte fassungslos in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und öffnete einen Flügel des schäbigen Schranks. Es verletzte ihren Gryffindor Stolz, einen Slytherin zu bedienen. Wütend riss sie die löchrige Decke und das vergilbte Kissen aus dem Schrank und ließ dessen Türen wütend zuschlagen.

„Schätzchen, kannst du da irgendwas machen?" fragte ihre Mutter und zeigte auf Malfoys Wunde, als Hermine ihr das Bettzeug gab.

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, besah sich jedoch Malfoys Wunde. Sie war nicht besonders weit aufgerissen, jedoch zog sie sich über die linke Hälfte Malfoys Stirn.

„Mal sehen..." brummelte sie und stapfte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie wusste genau, welchen Zaubertrank sie anwenden musste, um Malfoys Stirn wieder zu richten, doch war sie nicht besonders versessen darauf, Malfoy zu pflegen.

ooOOoo

Als Hermine von den Strahlen der Sonne geweckt wurde, vielen ihr schlagartig die Geschenisse von gestrigen Abend ein und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie nur geträumt hatte, doch spätestens als sie verschlafen in den Wohnraum eintrat und Malfoy sah, konnte sie sich nichts mehr vormachen und ein wütendesischen entfuhr ihrem Mund.

Malfoys Augenlider flogen auf, er versuchte sich zu bewegen doch fiel er, bei dem Versuch sich auf den Bauch zu rollen und sich dann hoch zu stützen, hart auf den Boden.

Verwirrt sah er die Decke in seinen Händen an, dann den Holzboden und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine.

„Granger!" rief er erschrocken. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Frage ist eher, was machst _du _hier?" sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist das hier?" fragte Malfoy und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Außer dem kleinen moosgrünem Sofa auf dem er die Nacht verbracht anscheinend hatte, stand noch ein kleines Regal aus dunklem Ahornholz. Der ebenfalls hölzerne Boden war abgenutzt und in den Fugen verfing sich der Schmutz. Malfoy hatte sich aufgerichtet, was ihm jedoch immer noch ziemlich schwer fiel.

„Das ist eine Ferienhütte." sagte Hermine abwertend. „Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, ich wollte hier mit meiner Familie den Sommer verbringen und mich erholen, aber ich wollte garantiert nicht _dich_ treffen!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Was suchst du hier?" sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

Draco verengte die Augen und überlegte, wie er wohl in dieses Zimmer kam, in dem Granger mit einem äußerst seltsamen Schlafanzug bekleidet vor ihm stand und auf seine Antwort wartete.

Er wollte ihr wütend etwas entgegen schleudern, doch schließlich seufzte er und gab fast flüsternd zu „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich hier her gekommen bin, das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann -" Draco sah helles Licht vor seinem geistigem Auge. Jemand schrie. Er sah sich, wie er durch den Wald lief und sich hektisch umsah, ob ihm jemand folgte.

„Was? Malfoy! Beende deinen Satz!" Hermine sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Malfoy verkrampft. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass er weit genug weg war.

„Wir sitzen hier irgendwo in der Pampas." antwortete Hermine gelangweilt, „und mich wunderte es wirklich, dass du hier her gekommen bist. Was willst du hier?" fragte sie nochmals.

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier her gekommen." Malfoy sah Hermine feindselig an.

„Und warum bist du dann hier?" fragte Hermine genervt.

„Ich..." begann Malfoy, doch dann brach er ab. „Ach was weiß ich, ich nehme an, du hast mich hier rein geschleppt."

„Genau Malfoy, ich brenne darauf mir meine Ferien, wo ich dich mal nicht ertragen muss, mit dir zu versauen, indem ich dich hier herschleppe." Feindselig starrte sie ihn an. Dann fügte sie seufzend hinzu, „Nein, das waren leider meine Eltern, die ihre Hilfe gerne jedem aufdrängen. Ich frage mich nur, was du in diesem Wald gesucht hast."

„Ahh, ihr seid schon wach," sagte Mrs. Granger bevor Malfoy etwas sagen konnte. „Nun ich nehme an, unser Gast wird hungrig sein. Hermine, hilf doch bitte deinem Dad Frühstück zu machen. Ich muss mich noch schnell umziehen."

Mrs. Granger, die in einem Morgenmantel gewickelt war, verließ den Raum und ließ Hermine und Draco zurück.

„Bilde dir ja nicht ein, dass ich dich bediene, Malfoy." warnte Hermine und rausche an ihm vorbei in die Küche.

ooOOoo

Draco saß an dem kleinen Küchentisch während Hermine geräuschvoll den Tisch deckte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, da er weder Hermine beleidigen konnte, da ihr Vater sich mit ihnen ihm Raum befand, noch konnte er an etwas anderes als die vergangene Woche denken.

Alles passierte so schnell. Er war überfordert gewesen, die Bilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und trieben ihm Angst in alle Glieder, ein lauter Schrei in seinen Gedanken, ließ Draco wieder in die Gegenwart zurück kehren. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass der Tisch bereits fertig gedeckt war und die Familie begonnen hatte, zu frühstücken.

ooOOoo

Draco stand vor der Tür, und sah finster in den Wald. Die Wiese stand im Wasser und am Himmel hingen schwarze Regenwolken. Die kleine Blockhütte befand sich auf einer weiten Wiese, von der man in das weit entfernte Tal hinab blicken konnte. Die Wiese endete zu beiden Seiten der Hütte und ging in einen dunklen Wald über. Der Wald, den Draco durchquert hatte. Verdammt, er konnte eigentlich froh sein hier bei Granger zu sein. Es hätte genauso gut anders enden können. Draco sah missmutig in den Wald. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo hin er jetzt gehen sollte. Er war zu müde und erschöpft um weiter zu gehen. Als Draco den Kopf hob, um den Himmel zu betrachten, traf ihn ein einzelner Regentropfen im Gesicht, ein zweiter gleich darauf.

Die Tür hinter Draco ging auf. „Na komm rein, du erkältest dich sonst noch, bei diesem Wetter." Mrs. Granger zog Draco in das Haus und schloss die Tür. Wie Draco bemerkte, befand sich Hermine ebenfalls im Raum und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Also, ich denke, du kannst auf der Couch schlafen, wenn du länger bleiben-" setzte Mrs. Granger an wurde jedoch von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen. „Nein, will er nicht Mom. Malfoy will nicht lange bleiben." Hermine funkelte Malfoy wütend an.

Draco blickte zu Boden. Ihm war momentan nicht nach Streitereien mit Granger. Er dachte nach, es würde ein weiter, langer und qualvoller Weg sein, wenn er weitergehen würde, andererseits konnte er unmöglich hier bleiben, bei einem ganzen Pack von Schlammblütern und Muggeln. Doch was konnte er noch mit seinem seinem Stolz anfangen, wenn ihn doch seine Familie schon verlassen hatte? Hier bekam er Essen und einen Schlafplatz und am wichtigsten, ein Versteck. Er war außerdem geschützt von Regen und Wetter, doch konnte er sich nicht zumuten mit einem Schlammblut zusammen zu wohnen und erst Recht, konnte er sich nicht dazu erniedrigen, ein Muggel um Hilfe zu bitten.

Hermine betrachtete Malfoy wie er stupfsinnig den Boden betrachtete, wieso konnte er jetzt nicht einfach gehen? Plötzlich sah Malfoy auf. Er sah schwach aus, seine Augäpfel drehten sich nach oben bis sein Lid den weißen Augapfel bedeckten und sein blonder Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Malfoy war in sich zusammen gefallen.

Wie am Tag zuvor lag Malfoys Körper reglos auf dem Boden. Entsetzt schlug Mrs. Granger die Hände vor den Mund und kniete sich sogleich neben ihn. Im ersten Moment, war Hermine erleichtert, doch dann sah sie die Blider des Abends, an dem ihre Eltern Malfoy hergebracht hatten. Er war schwer verletzt, erschöpft und seine Wunde zierte immer noch seine Stirn. Sie hatte ihm nicht geholfen.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend stürzte Hermine besorgt zu Malfoy hinunter und schüttelte ihn. „Malfoy," flüsterte sie, „Malfoy, wach auf, bitte." entsetzt starrte sie in das bleiche Gesicht Malfoys und dessen Wunde. „Malfoy!" wisperte sie verzweifelt. „Verdammt, wach doch auf!" Sie war fast den Tränen nahe.

„Er ist nicht tot," stellte Mrs. Granger trocken fest. „Komm, hilf mir, ihn wieder auf das Sofa zu legen."

Hermine widerstrebte dies ein wenig, doch nach einigem Zögern nahm sie seine Schultern und platzierte Malfoy mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter auf dem Sofa.

„Ich denke, es wäre das beste wenn wir ihn einige Tage hier behalten würden." sagte Mrs. Granger und übersah das bloße Entsetzten im Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

„Aber Mom-" begann Hermine, doch wurde sie von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen.

„Sei still, es ist dringend nötig, dass wir uns um ihn sorgen." erwiderte sie ernst.

Hermine blickte ihre Mutter trotzig an und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

„Schlaf ein wenig." flüsterte Mrs. Granger zu Malfoy und betrat die Küche um ihrem Mann alles zu berichten.

ooOOoo

Nachdem Draco sich versichert hatte, dass er allein war, öffnete er die Augen und grinste triumphierend. Die nächsten Tage hatte er zu mindestens schon ein Versteck und Verpflegung, ohne einen von diesen Muggeln zu bitten. Und das war reiner Luxus für ihn, verglichen mit den letzten Tagen.

Die letzten Tage...

Draco erschauderte, wie weit war es gekommen? Er wusste nichts vom Zustand seiner Mutter, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, obwohl sie ihn verlassen hatte. Draco sah die Bilder wieder und wieder vor sich, dieser Schrei, der Schmerzen in seinem Inneren bereitete. Schmerzen, die sie ihm bereiteten und das grüne Licht, dass den Wald an jenem Abend erfüllte.

Draco schloss gequält die Augen, möge er doch in der Lage sein, diese Gedanke zu bannen. In diesem Augenblick öffnete Granger die Tür.

„Oh, wie ich sehe bist du wieder wach. Du hast zwar die Augen geschlossen, doch dieser Gesichtsausdruck spricht eindeutig für Schmerzen."

„Ja, Granger, in der Tat, ich bin wach. Die Frage ist bloß, ob ich nicht die ganze Zeit wach war." er grinste sie süffisant an.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen.

„_Malfoy, Malfoy, wach auf bihihiteee..._ Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich so schmerzlich vermissen würdest, wenn ich von dieser Welt gehe." er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Du, du warst wach?" sie nahm einen rosigen Ton an. „Nun, Malfoy ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir, eben menschlich." Hermine stuzte, „aber, warum hast du das getan? Warum willst du hier bleiben?"

„Granger, das sind Dinge, die du nicht verstehst." antwortete Malfoy schroff.

„Nun wenn das Dinge sind die ich nicht verstehe, dann denke ich, kannst du dieses Haus hier auch gleich verlassen." sagte Hermine gereizt und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Tür.

„Granger, glaub mir, es ist nicht an der Zeit es dir zu sagen." Malfoys Stimme nahm einen bittenden Klang an.

„Aber... wirst du es mir sagen?" Für einen Moment, hatte Hermine vergessen, mit wem sie sprach. „Ich meine, Malfoy, überleg dir, ob du hier bleiben willst oder nicht, aber wenn ja, dann sag mir bitte deinen Grund." fügte sie dann gereizt hinzu und verließ den Raum.

Entsetzt darüber, dass sie mit Malfoy darüber diskutierte ihn hinaus zu meißen anstatt es zu tun, ließ sie ernsthaft überlegen, ob sie noch geistig bei gesundem Verstand war. Hermine ließ auf ihr Bett fallen, legte sich unter die Bettdecke und dachte über das nach, was Malfoy eben gesagt hatte. Den Kopf voller verwirrender Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein und wurde nicht von Mrs. Granger zum Abendessen geweckt.

ooOOoo

Draco lag auf dem viel zu weichen Sofa und hatte die Augen geschlossen, damit nicht wieder Grangers nervig fürsorglich Mutter kam und fragte ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Wenn er vorgab zu chlafen, würde sie es nichtr wagen in von seiner Erholung zu wecken.

Hermine war spät aufgewacht. Leise schlich sie zur Tür in der Hoffnung, sie würde Malfoy nicht antreffen. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er schlief. Als sie jedoch versuchte an ihm vorüber zu schleichen, drehte er sich jäh um und blickte sie aus kalten Augen an.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht mit diesen Muggeln allein lassen." zischte er wütend.

Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr Hermines Mund, bevor er sich zu einer harten Linie formte.

„Diese _Muggel_ sind meine Eltern und du wirst sie respektieren, sonst sitzt du DA DRAUßEN!" die letzten beiden Wörter schrie Hermine Draco ins Gesicht und wies abermals auf die Tür.

„Schon gut, ich..." murmelte Draco, „... hatte für eine kurzen Moment vergessen, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen." beendete er den Satz in Gedanken und schämte sich ihrer. Stattdessen vollendete er den Satz reumütiger als von ihm beabsichtigt. „... bin es nicht gewohnt mit Muggeln zusammen zu leben." Er hoffte, dass Hermine ihn nicht verstand. Sein Stolz war wirklich gesunken und er mit ihm.


	3. 3 Kapitel

**Somewhen**

**A/N: **Herzlichen Dank an alle meine lieben Reviewer!!! **wikienchen, Schwarzleser,** **Indigo 111, dramine, Herm. **und** Tanya C. Silver** ... und hoffentlich noch alle anderen, die mir reviewn... aber :seufz: ich weiß... kann nicht alles haben... aber wollen ;)

Bin wegen euch ganz doll müde und hab mir die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen... nein ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, dass mich meine Muse immer zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten und Zeiten küsst...

:schmatzerchen an alle: hel Gin

**Disclaimer:** muhahaha – alles gehört mir!!! nein :schnüff: bin wohl kurz ein genickt... Also was ich sagen wollte... nichts hier gehört mir... außer...

**Claimer:**(oder wie das heißt): ein ganz toller mit sehr viel mühe und gut bedachter trank, der gehört mir

:rupf: muhahaha ER GEHÖRT MIRRRR!!!! Ok ich sollte jetzt schlafen... ach ja der Plot gehört auch noch mir...

LG

Da bin ich nochmal kurz, wollt nur sagen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wo ihr einen Fehler gefunden habt, dürft ihr ihn sogar behalten!!! ;) LG Gin

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

„Malfoy! Wenn du schon hier wohnen darfst, dann beeile dich bitte ein wenig mit dem Duschen!" Hermine hämmerte an die hölzerne Badezimmertür, unter der Wasserdampf hervor stieg. Missmutig stapfte sie in die Küche.

„Hermine, dein Vater und ich holen heute unseren Spaziergang nach, das heißt, ihr seid heute allein. Macht euch bitte etwas zu essen und es wäre gut, wenn du heute versuchen würdest diesen Zaubertrank zu brauen, für Dracos Wunde. Auch wenn ich denke, dass er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet, wäre es besser, die Heilung zu unterstützen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er wieder in Ohnmacht fällt."

Hermine stöhnte. „Ich will nichts hören, Hermine!" warnte ihre Mutter. „Wir kommen heute gegen Abend wieder nach hause. Geh bitte nicht allein in den Wald, nimm Draco mit, ich hoffe du findest hier alles was du dafür brauchst."

Nachdem sie ihrer Mutter versichert hatte, dass sie den Wald nicht ohne Malfoy betreten würde verließ Hermine genervt die Küche und stellte sich wieder vor die Badezimmertür. „Malfoy, wenn du nicht gleich raus kommst, dann breche ich hier ein. Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Das ist mein Bad. Zu Mindestens hätte ich es wenn du nicht hier wärst. Es ist verdammt unverschämt von dir, dieses Bad über eine Stunde lang zu besetzten! Ich breche gleich die Tür auf. Verdammt, Malfoy!" Hermine hämmerte erneut gegen die Tür, die sich kurze Zeit darauf öffnete.

„Granger? Was ist los?" mit einem schelmischen Grinsen lehnte Malfoy in der Tür, die Haare noch nass und eingekleidet mit seinen alten Kleidern. Jedoch waren diese nun gar nicht mehr, dreckig oder zerrissen.

„Malfoy, was ist mit deinen Kleidern?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Nun, Granger, von dir hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du die einfachsten beiden Zaubersprüche nicht kennst. Selbst ich kenne diese beiden und ich kann nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich Dobby jemals beim Haushalt geholfen hätte."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Was das Thema Hauselfen betraf, war sie immer noch sehr empfindlich.

„Aber, du wirst doch aus der Schule geschmissen, wenn du außerhalb der Schule zauberst. Du bist noch nicht volljährig."

„Oh wie primitiv du denkst, Granger. Ich werde doch nicht aus der Schule geschmissen. Nicht, wenn mein Vater meinen Zauberstab mit einem Zauber belegt hat. Das ist eine kleine Lücke im Gesetz, um die sich niemand kümmert, man muss nur den richtigen Zauber kennen."

„Und Schwarzmagier sein, denn ich nehme nicht an, dass dieser Zauberspruch zu den vornehmeren gehört." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„In der Tat, es ist ein nicht besonders, beliebter Zauber, bei den weißen Magiern, doch gibt es einige die ihn benutzen. Es ist ein uralter Zauber den einer meiner Vorfahren der Familie Malfoy erfand. Es liegt Jahrhunderte zurück, dass er erfunden wurde. Und ein jeder Zauberstab der Familie Malfoy wird mit diesem Zauber belegt, kurz nach dessen Erhalt."

„Was für ein Zauber ist das, Malfoy?" Hermine gab sich Mühe nicht allzu Interessiert zu wirken.

„Nun, wenn der Zauberstab, einen Zauber auslöst, wird er von diesem gedeckt, das Ministerium, erhält so zu sagen keine Nachricht, dass gerade gehext wurde. Wenn der '_Prior incantato',_ der anzeigt, welche Zauber zuletzt ausgeführt wurden, gegen einen dieser Zauberstäbe ausgeführt wird, dann funktioniert dieser Spruch nicht und zu guter Letzt, kann man mit Hilfe dieses Zaubers die 'unverzeihlichen Flüche' aussprechen, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden. Fast ein jeder Todesser hat so etwas ."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Die _Todesser_? Du benutzt den selben Zauber wie einer dieser Todesser?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?" Draco war nicht ganz so gelassen wie er tat. Das Thema Todesser, ließ ihn einen unwohlen Schauer über den Rücken fahren und an die letzten Tage denken.

„Malfoy," Hermine atmete nun schnell, „verlass dieses Haus, _auf der Stelle_!" ihre Hand schoss zu ihrem Zauberstab, den sie trotz des Hexverbotes außerhalb der Schule immer bei sich trug. Zu Zeiten, wie diesen, sollte man nie unbewaffnet sein, selbst in so einem Ort wie diesem. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es war völlig klar, was Malfoy hier wollte, er war einer von ihnen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein, und ihn hier wohnen lassen? Es war allseits bekannt, dass Malfoys dunkle Magier und Anhänger des Bösen waren.

Ihre Hand umklammerte nun den Zauberstab, während sie ihn entschlossen auf Malfoy richtete. Es war ihr nicht klar wieso, doch war sie sich sicher, dass Voldemort, Malfoy geschickt hatte, um sie umzubringen. Nachdem er unbestraft, den _Avada Kedavra_ Zauber ausführen konnte und er ihr nun das 'kleine Geheimnis' der Todesser erzählt hatte, musste er sie umbringen.

Doch war das wirklich logisch? Hermine blickte in die grauen Augen in denen sich sonst keine Gefühle spiegelten, doch nun spiegelte sich in diesen Entsetzen.

„Granger, was zum Teufel machst du da?" er hob abwehrend die Hände und drückte sich an der Wand entlang.

„Glaub nicht, ich hätte dich nicht durchschaut. Auch wenn es es ein wenig länger gedauert hat, ich weiß, dass du ein Todesser bist und gekommen bist um mich umzubringen." Schnell hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb und ihr ganzer Leib zitterte.

„Malfoy es ist mir egal, ob ich nun erwischt werde, ich bin bereit den unverzeihlichen Fluch auch ohne diesen Schutzzauber auszusprechen."

„Granger, Ich bin kein Todesser!" zischte Malfoy. „Schau meinen Arm an." seine Stimme sprühte vor bloßem Hass und er riss den Ärmel seines weißen Hemds hoch.

Hermine starrte gebannt auf Malfoys weißen Arm, auf dem sich nicht einmal ein schwarzer Fleck befand. Langsam senkte sie den Zauberstab, doch nicht ohne Malfoy misstrauisch in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich bin kein verdammter Todesser!" feindselig sah Malfoy Hermine an.

„Malfoy, ich versteh das nicht." Hermine sah ihm verzweifelt in die Augen. „Was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier und warum bist du hier _geblieben_?"

Malfoy krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemds wieder zurück und sah auf den Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir erzählen kann..." Er sah stumm zu Boden, während ihm die Bilder der letzten Tage durch den Kopf schossen.

„Malfoy, ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was hier los ist! Warum bist du hier?" fragte Hermine und ärgerte sich über ihren sanften Ton der in den letzten vier Wörtern mit schwang.

„Hör zu, ich kann es dir nicht erzählen...Da draußen, ist etwas, das auf mich wartet und sobald ich dieses Haus verlasse, wird es mich finden." antwortete Malfoy stockend.

„Aber, dieses... dieses Ding wird auch _uns_ angreifen, mich und meine Familie. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, du musst gehen!"

„Ich kann nicht. Es wird mich dann finden, wenn ich dieses Haus verlasse, vertrau mir!" Draco starrte geschockt in die Augen der Gryffindor, sobald er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Er erniedrigte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr, verlor jeglichen Stolz und Würde, doch alles war besser, als hinaus zu gehen, und gegen ihn Widerstand zu leisten, denn er wusste, das er keine Chance haben konnte. Er musste um jeden Preis versuchen hier zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht noch einmal weglaufen.

Hermine seufzte verzweifelt, „diese verdammte Gutmütigkeit..."sie ging nun das Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Du musst trotzdem raus, meine Mum meint, dass du unbedingt etwas für deine Stirn brauchen und sie lässt mich nicht alleine in den Wald, jedoch, wenn ich nicht gehe, dann ist sie auch sauer. Und ich habe keine Lust, nur wegen dir Krach zu haben. Also packe deine Sachen zusammen, das Monster wird dich schon nicht erwischen, wenn du für zwei Stunden in den Wald gehst!"

Draco bezweifelte dies sehr, doch wollte er Hermine auf keinen Fall widersprechen, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn dann die Nerven verlieren und ihn vor die Tür setzen würde. Insgesamt wurde ihm nun klar, dass er zu Granger nett sein musste, um sich weiterhin bei ihr verstecken zu dürfen.

Er war in einem grausamen Zwiespalt, doch er zog den sichereren vor.

Hermine verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit darauf mit einem dicken Kräuterkunde Buch zurück, setzte sich auf den Boden und schlug es auf. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger die Zeilen entlang, blätterte weiter und überflog diese wieder, bis sie die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. Dann zog sie einen Stift und ein Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche heraus.

„Was ist das?"

Hermine sah verwundert auf und erkannte, dass Draco von dem Stift, den sie in ihrer Hand hielt sprach. Draco bemerkte, dass ihre Augen sich mit einer gewissen Amüsiertheit füllten.

„Malfoy, du weißt nicht, was ein Stift ist?" fragte sie lachend.

Draco spürte, wie in ihm die Flammen der Wut zu züngeln begannen, doch zu seinem Erstaunen, kam aus seinem Mund kein hasserfüllter Laut, sondern ein amüsiertes, echtes Lachen. Diese Granger hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn. Was ihm jedoch wieder unheimlich war, denn dass bedeutete, dass er unsicher war, etwas nicht im Griff hatte, was ihm voll und ganz missfiel.

„Das ist bei Muggeln so etwas wie eine Feder, nur dass sie eben nicht von selbst schreibt und..." sie brach ab, als sie vom Stift, den sie betrachtet hatte, in Malfoys Augen sah, die sie auf eine Weise musterten, wie sie es nie von ihm kannte. Seine Augen, musterten sie eingehend, nicht abwertend, wie sie es sonst gewohnt war, sondern ernsthaft interessiert. Es schien, als würde er jede einzelne Struktur ihres Gesichtes in sich aufsaugen wollen. Dieser Blick fesselte Hermine und sie war nicht in der Lage, den Blickkontakt ab zu brechen.

Dracos Blick war, während Hermine gesprochen hatte, von ihren, seiner Meinung nach, unmöglichen Haaren zu ihren Augen gewandert und als sie aufgesehen hatte, war es wie ein Bann, der ihn fesselte, er musterte jede einzelne Fügung ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen, ihrer gänzlich schwarz, geschwungenen Wimpern und ihrer starken, aber dennoch wohl geformten Augenbrauen.

Als er jedoch schließlich sowohl seinen als auch ihren Blick bemerkte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen und seine Miene wurde finsterer denn je.

Draco drehte sich jäh um, so dass Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Er packte seinen Umhang, der auf der abgenutzten, alten Couch lag und wandte sich wieder zu Hermine um.

Diese jedoch, hatte den Kopf tief über dass Buch gebeugt, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und schrieb eifrig die Zutaten des Tranks ab. Als sie fertig war, faltete sie das Papier sorgfältig und schob es in ihre Tasche legte das Buch zurück und achtete darauf, dass Malfoy ihr Gesicht nicht sah.

Und obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht hatte sehen können, wusste er, dass es in einem leichten Rosaton angelaufen war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf kam Hermine wieder aus ihrem Raum, nahm sich ebenfalls ihren Umhang, der an der Garderobe hing und trat hinaus, auf die weite Wiese vor der Tür.

Draco spürte das Verlangen, in ihre tief braunen Augen sehen zu können und als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er auf Augenhöhe ihres Hinterkopfs starrte, für den Fall, dass sie sich umdrehen würde, riss er seinen Blick von ihr los und hielt ihn stur auf den Boden.

Ärgerlich dachte er darüber nach, was ihn dazu verleitet hatte, dieses Schlammblut an zu starren. Er stampfte immer fester in den Matsch, durch den sie traten und seine Mine verfinsterte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er tat.

Hermine führte sie immer tiefer in den Wald. Draco hielt seinen Blick immer noch fest auf den Boden gerichtet und bemerkt die Umgebung um ihn herum überhaupt nicht. Hermine blieb plötzlich stehen, was so unerwartet für ihn kam, da er weiterhin auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, dass er weiter gelaufen war und direkt in Granger hinein lief.

Er konnte den süßen Duft von Lilien und Sandelholz erkennen, als sein Kopf, von der Wucht des Aufpralls, in ihre Haarmenge sank, sein Körper wurde gegen ihren gedrückt und brachte Granger zum stolpern, bis sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die braune, matschige Erde fiel.

„Verdammt, Granger!" hörte Hermine Malfoy fluchen.

„Verdammt Granger? Verdammt Gr... sag mal was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Hermine hatte sich zu Malfoy umgewandt. Obwohl sie einige Dreckspritzer im Gesicht hatte und auf dem Boden lag, sah sie ziemlich gefährlich aus.

Im Dreck kniend versuchte sie ziemlich ungeschickt auf zu stehen. Sie griff gerade nach einem Ast, der in den Weg hing und versuchte sich an ihm hoch zu hieven, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco ihr unter die Arme griff und sie auf die Füße zog. Sie konnte einen süßlichen Duft riechen, den sie jedoch nicht zu erkennen vermochte.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr!" schimpfte sie und wischte sie den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Stolz reckte sie das Kinn und setzte den Weg fort. Sie ignorierte Malfoys hoch gezogene Braue und seinen spöttischen

Blick auf ihre beschmutzte Kleidung, die ein wahres Indiz dafür waren, dass sie sich nicht sauber halten konnte. Doch es war allein seine Schuld, dass sie nun mit durchnässten Kleidern den Weg fortsetzen musste.

Hermine hielt wenig weiter wieder an, jedoch nicht ohne Draco vorher zu warnen. „Verdammt, Malfoy, ich hab die Lippblüter wegen deiner komischen Kinderei völlig vergessen." Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie zurück, rupfte energisch einige Pflanzen aus der Erde und stopfte diese samt Wurzel und Erdklümpchen in ihren Umhang. Dreckig war dreckig, da kam es auf ein paar Flecken mehr oder weniger auch nicht an.

Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, begann Hermine wenig später, heftig zu frieren und zu zittern. Eng schlug sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, um sich wenigstens ein wenig zu wärmen, doch als auch dass nichts mehr half, drehte sie sich energisch zu Draco um.

„Du könntest nicht auch mal ein Gentleman sein und mir deinen Umhang geben, wenn du deutlich siehst, dass ich friere, noch dazu, wenn es deine Schuld ist."

Empört zog Malfoy die Brauen hoch. „Aber Miss Granger, wie konnte ich dies nur übersehen... musste meinem _scharfen_ Adlerauge wohl entgangen sein." Hermine errötete bei dieser Anspielung leicht, doch war sie nicht leicht unter zu kriegen.

„Ich dachte Malfoys werden von Grund auf gut erzogen. Selbst wenn es nur Fassade ist, ich dachte nicht, dass ihr die sie auch nur ein einziges mal fallen lassen würdet. Die Fassade, der Höflichkeit zum Beispiel. Wo sind all die guten Malfoy Manieren, die ich in den letzten Tagen so genießen konnte?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

Draco lächelte charmant, streifte seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn behutsam auf Hermines Schultern, wobei diese seinen warmen, angenehmen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren konnte. „Sie stehen dir wieder frei zur Verfügung." hauchte er sanft in ihr Ohr.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihn nun abschütteln sollte, da er so nah gekommen war, oder ob sie diesen herrlichen Duft, den er ausströmte genießen sollte. Fast war sie versucht letzteres zu tun, doch rückte sie entschlossen von Malfoy weg und schenkte ihm ein ebenfalls charmantes Lächeln.

Sein Umhang fühlte sich weich auf ihren Schultern an, roch genauso gut wie Malfoy- verdammt, hatte sie eben tatsächlich gedacht, Malfoy würde gut riechen? Himmel, was war das denn nun? Unauffällig schnupperte sie erneut an dem schwarzen Stoff. Okay, sie musste zugeben, er roch gut, doch das lag bestimmt nur an seinen After Shaves oder was zum Himmel er benutzte.

Hermine zog den Umhang enger um sich und hielt angestrengt den Blick auf den Wegesrand und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich von diesem beinahe schon penetranten, aber immer noch wohl riechenden Geruch ablenken zu lassen.

Allmählich erspähten ihre Augen weiße Lilien, erleichtert endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, kniete sie sich vor die schönen Pflanzen und rupfte einige von ihnen aus. Der Zaubertrank den sie für Malfoy brauen würde, bestand hauptsächlich nur aus gewöhnlichen Blumen, die man fast überall fand, genau deshalb hatte Hermine diesen Trank ausgewählt. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie die restlichen Blüten, Blätter und Zutaten zusammen unter anderem Rinde einer Birke, Quellwasser und einen einfachen Steinpilz.

Sie befanden sich auf dem Rückweg, redeten wie gewohnt kein Wort miteinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie nun gänzlich den Geruch Malfoys angenommen hatte. Die klamme Kälte, die sich im Wald gesammelt hatte, durch dessen Blätterdach kein Sonnenstrahl durch brechen zu können, ließen die Knöchel ihrer Finger weiß und ihre Fingerspitzen taub werden.

Sie kamen um eine Biegung und helles Licht flutete ihnen entgegen, man konnte in nächster Nähe das Ende der Lichtung erkennen und sobald sie diese erreicht hatten und hinaus ins Sonnenlicht traten, wärmte dieser ihre ausgekühlten Wangen und Glieder.

Hermine breitete die Zutaten auf dem kleinen abgenutzten Tisch aus. Malfoy, der so fein war, Hermines Umhang mit seinem ab zu nehmen und beide in die Garderobe hing, kam in die Küche als Hermine sich mit einem großen Küchenmesser umdrehte.

Zu Tode erschreckt ließ sie das Messer fallen, dass nur um Haaresbreite ihren Fuß verfehlte. Wütend starrte sie Malfoy an.

Draco jedoch lachte gelassen, bückte sich und gab Hermine lässig das Messer wieder zurück.

„Ach mach dir doch deinen Trank alleine Malfoy, deiner Meinung nach bist du doch sowieso der schönste Mensch der Welt. Wozu brauchst das hier dann noch?" wütend knallte sie das Messer auf den Tisch.

Wieder lachte er amüsiert, ihn schien nichts aus der Fassung bringen zu können. Hermine brodelte vor Wut, wie konnte er einfach nur leichtfertig hinnehmen, dass er sie fast um ihres zweiten Fußes beraubt hatte?

Natürlich war ihr die Antwort klar, schließlich konnte man nicht sagen, dass sie vom gleichen Schlag waren, was Hermine durchaus nicht bedauerte, jedoch hätte sie gedacht, dass er ihr ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegen bringt.

Seine Augen funkelten funkelten sie amüsiert an. Seine Augen die sonst nur so dunkelgrau wirkten, wenn er wütend war, waren dunkler denn je, hatten jedoch nichts unangenehmes an sich. Malfoys Mund formte sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln.

„In der Tat, Granger, mein perfektes Aussehen kann keinen Anschlag erleiden, oder sagen wir so, ich sehe immer perfekt aus, in diesem Punkt hast du Recht, doch wollen wir doch alle, dass es mir wieder besser geht, nicht? Vor allem deine werte Mutter." Malfoys charmante Lächeln verzog sich etwas teuflisch, so dass er immer noch charmant Lächelte, sie jedoch herausfordernd angrinste.

Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen und machte sich daran, die Pflanzen in feine Stücke zu zerhacken. Nachdem sie alles vorbereitet hatte wandte sie sich an Malfoy, der stumm in der Ecke gestanden hatte und sie durch seine dunklen Augen beobachtete.

„Malfoy, wenn du mal hilfreich sein möchtest, dann mach bitte mal ein mittleres Zimmerfeuerchen, ohne alles nieder zu brennen."

„Für wen hältst du mich, für Longbottom?" fragte er und mit wenigen Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs loderte ein kleines Feuer ab Boden der Küche, ohne dass die Flammen den Holzboden zerstörten.

Hermine setzte den Kessel auf das Feuer, es gefiel ihr, das Malfoys Zauberstab so eine kleine nützliche Nebenfunktion hatte. Sie konnte ihn in gewisser Weiße herum kommandieren. Vieles, was sie um einiges aufwändiger hätte tun müssen, konnte nun Malfoy für sie erledigen und wenn er sich wehrte, schließlich war es sein Trank und er bestand darauf wieder genau so, in seinen Augen attraktiv, in Hermines Augen frettchenartig, aus zu sehen, wie vorher.

Okay, Hermine musste einräumen, dass Malfoy einen bedeutend besseren Körperbau bekommen hatte, seine kindlichen Gesichtszüge waren ebenfalls verloren und gewachsen und stärker war er auch geworden, doch konnte Hermine beim besten Willen nicht sagen, dass er attraktiv war, zu mindestens ließ es ihr Gryffindorstolz nicht zu.

„Malfoy, würdest du bitte etwas Wasser in diesen Kessel füllen? Nicht zu viel, etwa ein Dreiviertel des Kessels genügt, denkst du du schaffst das?" Mit hochgezogenen Brauen betrachtete sie den jungen Malfoy, den nun etwas genervter den Kessel voll laufen ließ.

Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn gern benutze, als Assistenten. Einmal in ihrem Leben durfte sie einen Malfoy herum schikanieren und er durfte nicht widersprechen, da sonst sein Wohn- und Versteckplatz inklusive perfekter Genesung dahin waren.

Hermine ließ in sorgfältig bedachtem Abstand die verschiedenen Zutaten in den Kessel fallen, dessen Inhalt sich jedes Mal aufs neue verfärbte, ließ Draco mehrere Male mit seinem Zauberstab um rühren bis schließlich die letzte Zutat, das Quellwasser hinzu gefügt werden musste.

Vorsichtig ließ Hermine das Wasser Tropfen für Tropfen in das Gebräu, bis die Flasche leer war.

„Malfoy, nun musst du _wirklich_ genau sein. Rühre mit deinem Zauberstab, senkrecht gehalten ein halbes Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, zweimal mit ihm und dann eineinhalb Mal wieder gegen ihn."

Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als ob er keinen Zaubertrank brauen könnte, immerhin war er letztes Jahr Zweitbester, nach Hermine, gewesen. Das er nur Zweitbester war, war ein Kapitel für sich.

Peinlich genau achtete der Zauberer auf seine Bewegungen, doch die junge Hexe schien nicht damit zufrieden zu sein.

Sachlich legt sie ihre Hand auf die Malfoys und hofft inständig, dass er nun keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde, dass sie ihn berührte. Sie fand das wahrhaft lächerlich.

Malfoy zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihre Haut auf seiner spürte und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich ihre Hände weich und zart an fühlten. Entspannt ließ er seine Hand von Hermines führen, währen er das sanfte Prickeln auf seiner Haut genoss, das ihre Berührung auf seiner Haut zurück ließ. Für einen Moment starrte er selig in den mittlerweile purpurnen Trank, als ihn eine plötzlich platzende Blase aus seinen Gedanke holte.

Angenehmes Prickeln? Dass einzige was er spürte war eine dreckige Schlammbluthand auf seiner. Hermine bemerkte, das Malfoy begann sich zu verkrampfen, dass er seine Hand wegziehen wollte, doch hätte er dies getan, hätten sie mit dem Trank von vorne anfangen können.

„Nicht, Malfoy. Ertrage meine schmutzige Hand noch zweieinhalb Umdrehungen." sagte sie sarkastisch und fuhr mit einer Stimme, als würde sie mit einem kleinen fünfjährigen Kind, dass unbedingt seine Geschenke vor Weihnachten auspacken wollte, versuchen zu beruhigen. „nur noch zwei... eineinhalb...eine..." Draco begann wieder sich wohl zu fühlen, er betrachtete Hermines feine Finger, von denen einer einen schlichten, aber sehr eleganten Ring trug.

Er war aus Silber, echtes wie Draco an nahm, zwei Ranken verschlungen sich ineinander und fassten einen schwarzen, schlichten Stein. Hermines Finger glitten zwischen die Dracos, doch er störte sich nicht daran, statt dessen nahm er wieder Granger Stimme wahr, die all seine Vernebelungen auflösten.

„...eine halbe... geschafft." Sie zog den Zauberstab aus dem Gebräu und ihre angenehm warme Hand verließ seine, an der nun plötzliche Kälte herrschte. Hermine sah Malfoy halb abschätzend halb belustigt in die Augen. „Malfoy ich bin stolz auf dich, du hast es geschafft vier Umrundungen des Kessels mit dem Zauberstab mit der Hand eines Schlammblutes durchzustehen." Sie grinste ihn sarkastisch an. „Na wenn dass mal nicht alle Taten von Harry übertrifft."

Dracos Augen verfinsterten sich, sein leichtes Lächeln rutschte über zu einem starren Ausdruck und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Malfoy, spare dir das ganze, er ist so wie so nicht hier." Sie stand auf, nahm den Kessel von der Feuerstelle und schob ihn zum Abkühlen in eine Ecke, da die Küche ohnehin schon klein genug war.

„So nun haben wir ein wenig Redepause." sagte sie sarkastisch. Sie merkte überhaupt, dass sie in den letzten Tagen ziemlich sarkastisch geworden war. Verzweifelt verdrehte sie die Augen, dieser Malfoy war echt für nichts gut.

Draco entspannte sich wieder, stand vom Boden, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gesessen waren, auf und klopfte sich die Kleidung ab. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn dazu bewogen hier herunter zu kommen?

Er sah aus dem Fenster, draußen hatte es bereits zu dämmern angefangen. Grangers Eltern mussten als bald wieder zurück kommen. Er musst zugeben, dass ihm ihre Eltern nicht gerade unsympathisch waren. Sie waren verdammte Muggel, das war klar, doch hier würde er sich an so manches gewöhnen müssen und in sein altes Leben wird er wohl so oder so nie zurück kehren.

Grangers Mutter sah ihrer Tochter nicht gerade unähnlich, sie hatte wie sie buschige, schwarze, dennoch in Form gebrachte Augenbrauen unter denen zwei mahagonifarbene Augen funkelten. Mrs. Granger hatte leicht fallende Locken und Draco war sich sicher, mit der richtigen Behandlung Grangers Haare sähen sie genauso geordnet, ja sogar fast elegant aus, wie die ihrer Mutter.

Die Mundpartie hatte die junge Granger von ihrem Vater nahm Draco an, da Mrs Granger reichlich schmale Lippen hatte und das bisschen Lippen, was man unter Mr. Grangers Schnauzer erkennen konnte, sah mehr nach fülligen Lippen aus. Lippen wie Granger sie hatte.

Herrgott nochmal, verglich er gerade Grangers Mundpartie mit der ihres Vaters? Verglich er tatsächlich, von wem Granger welches Erbmerkmal erhalten hatte? Entnervt verdrehte er die Augen, konnte er sich nicht einmal, nachdem er dieses Haus betreten hatte, beherrschen?

Es war ihm in den letzten Tagen fast unmöglich gewesen auch nur ein einziges Mal nicht etwas zu tun, dass er sonst nicht tat. Er lebte im Gegensatz zu vorher ein wirklich primitives Leben.

Hermine betrachtete den Rücken, des Malfoys, der vor ihr stand. Seit ein paar Minuten stand er an der Tischplatte und schien in seinen Gedanke versunken zu sein. Zu gern hätte sie jetzt Legilmentik beherrscht, denn was in einem Kopf eines Malfoys vorging fragte sie sich schon lange.

Wie konnte man nur eine derart verschobene Weltansicht haben? Aber diese ganze Sippe war ihr nicht geheuer. Nur zu Recht, die waren doch alle irgendwie mit dem Teufel im Packt. Keiner dieser Malfoys würde jemals kein Todesser werden.

Plötzlich fiel ihr der Vorfall von heute morgen ein. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy war _kein_ Todesser? Ihr Gehirn verarbeitete diese Nachricht gerade erst noch einmal. Nach diesem langen Tag, war ihr etwas derart wichtiges fast entfallen.

Man konnte Malfoys Abneigung, dem Gedanken über, Todesser zu sein direkt ansehen und er zeigte ja auch keine Mühe dies zu verbergen. Jedoch, konnte sie nicht so ohne weiteres einem Malfoy vertrauen. Irgendwie heckten die immer etwas aus. Doch Hermine wusste nur nicht was Draco ausheckte.

Was hatte er hier zu suchen? Das er rein zufällig hier gelandet ist, mitten im nirgendwo, genau wo sie ihre Ferien verbrachte, als eine, wie man sagen konnte, Vertrauensperson von Harry Potter, war doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, oder? Was wenn Draco ihr den falschen Arm gezeigt hatte? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihr den rechten oder den linken Arm gezeigt hatte und selbst wenn, wusste sie nicht ob das dunkle Mal auf dem rechten oder dem linken Arm gebrannt wurde.

Sie war sich ebenfalls nicht bewusst, ob das dunkle Mal verschwand oder immer sichtbar war. Wie ihr eben auffiel wusste sie erstaunlich wenig über das dunkle Mal und zu ihrem Entsetzen wusste sie, dass sie keine Lektüre dazu mitgenommen hatte. Sie hätte sich verfluchen können.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie Malfoys Rücken. War er wirklich ein Todesser? Oder doch nicht? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Hermine wurde es immer mulmiger zu mute. Sie versuchte sich genau zu erinnern, welchen der beiden Arme Malfoy ihr gezeigt hatte und welcher der beiden Arme mit dem dunklen Mal versehen war. Doch beim besten willen brachte sie nichts mehr zusammen.

Kurz überlegte sie, konnte sie es wagen? Ihre Hand fand schnell den Weg zum Zauberstab, den sie griffbereit hielt und näherte sich vorsichtig Malfoy. Den Arm weit von sich gestreckt tippte sie Malfoy, der seinen Gedanken nach gehangen war, an. Erschrocken wirbelte dieser herum, was Hermine nicht erwartet hatte und schrie auf, während sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte und mit ihm abwehrend auf Malfoy zielte.

Draco zuckte höchstens mit der Wimper. „Und so etwas nennt man Gryffindormut." sagte er leicht verächtlich.

Trotzig schob Hermine den Unterkiefer vor. „Schreckhaftigkeit und Mut sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, Malfoy." Ihre Augen wurde größer, da nun der wesentlich unangenehmere Teil kommen würde.

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines rechten Unterarms. „Würdest du... Würdest du bitte deinen Ärmel hoch schieben?" den Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn gerichtet, starrte sie gebannt auf seinen Unterarm, der langsam von Dracos linker Hand frei gemacht wurde.

„Dürfte ich frage was..." setzte er an, wurde jedoch ungeduldig von Hermine unterbrochen, da sich auf seinem rechten Arm nichts befand. „Jetzt den anderen." befahl sie.

Draco zögerte leicht, was Hermine einen panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verlieh. Das wiederum gefiel Draco und ließ ihn leicht grinsen. „Du willst also, dass ich meinen linken Ärmel hoch schiebe?" Er packte den Saum seines Ärmels und ließ ihn genüsslich langsam über seine blasse Haut gleiten, doch als er mit dem Saum immer näher des Ellbogens rückte, stockte er.

„Mach weiter!" schrie Hermine panisch den Tränen nahe und hielt weiterhin den Zauberstab auf Draco.

Draco verharrte und versuchte ab zu lenken. „Du willst also, dass ich mich aus ziehe? Du bist wirklich so scharf drauf, dass du mich gleich anschreist, wenn ich für eine Sekunde aufhöre? Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht, Granger." Er grinste triumphierend.

Hermines Gesicht hatte sich angst erfüllt verzerrt. „Zieh deinen verdammten Ärmel hoch, du Bastard, damit ich sehen kann ob du ein verdammter Todesser bist." Hermine schrie diese Wörter aus voller Verzweiflung und Angst, dass ihre Lippe anfing zu beben.

Verwundert sah Draco sie an, er wusste nicht, dass es ihr so ernst war. Gelassen zog er den Ärmel gänzlich hoch und entblößte somit seine schneeweiße Haut, die von keinem einzigem Fleck gestört wurde.

Tränen flossen aus den Augenwinkeln Hermines während sie ihren Zauberstab langsam senkte. „Ich hasse dich, du verdammter Bastard, wie konntest du es nur wagen?" Wütend lief sie aus der Küche und in ihr eigenes Zimmer und warf sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett, in dessen Kissen sie nun laut und verzweifelt hinein schluchzte.

Erleichterung merkte sie keine, sie wusste, dass sie Malfoy nicht vertrauen konnte, auch wenn er scheinbar kein Todesser war, konnte er immer noch einer sein. Egal wie viele Beweise er ihr entgegen bringen konnte, sie würde ihm nicht vertrauen. Einem Malfoy konnte man nicht vertrauen.

Peinlich berührt stand Draco in der Küche. Es war seines Wissens das erste Mal, dass er peinlich berührt war. Wie gesagt, in diesem Haus tat er die seltsamsten Dinge. Er spürte, wie sich seine Füße unter ihm bewegten, sie steuerten auf die Küchentür zu, durch die Hermine vor wenigen Minuten gestürmt war.

Seine Beine trugen ihn weiter, bis er vor Hermines Tür stand. Um Gottes Willen er würde doch nicht...

„Hermine?" ...verdammt, was zum Teufel tat er da? Konnte er sich nicht _ein einziges_ Mal unter Kontrolle haben in diesem Haus?

War dieses Haus mit einem 'Verstell-dich-nicht'-Zauber belegt? Draco fand das was er gerade tat zum kotzen. Klopfte er denn gerade wirklich an Hermine Grangers Tür? Oh verdammt... Dracos Magengegend zog sich zusammen, deutlich hörte er die Worte, oder _das_ Wort das er soeben gesagt hatte, in seinem Kopf, wieder und wieder.

Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen und er wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt noch eine besaß. Angewidert verzog er den Mund. Verdammt wie konnte er nur? Erschöpft fuhr er mit seinen Handflächen über sei Gesicht, er sollte heute _sehr_ früh ins Bett gehen, er sollte sich sehr um seine Gesundheit kümmern.

Hoffentlich würde so etwas nie wieder passieren, all die abnormalen Dinge, die er in den letzten Tagen, in denen er bei den Grangers gewohnt hatte, getan hatte, konnte er noch tolerieren, doch das was er gerade eben getan hatte, war nicht zu verzeihen.

Er hatte sie _Hermine_ genannt.

Er hoffte inständig, dass sie das nicht gehört hatte. Um noch einmal zu bekräftigen, was er nicht meinte, klopfte er harsch gegen die Tür.

„_Granger_, verdammt, mach auf." keine Antwort von der Gegenseite. „Granger, ich denke wir müssen reden." Er klopfte ein paar mal hart gegen die Tür, doch hinter dieser ließ sich kein Laut vernehmen.

Seufzend sank Draco am Türstock entlang auf den Boden. Er schätzte sich nun wieder zurechnungsfähig, auch deswegen, weil er nun ein paar Mal ihren Namen benutzt hatte. Er hörte sich wieder richtig an und er fühlte sich sicher, in den nächsten Momenten nichts unbesonnenes zu tun.

„Granger, ich warte jetzt hier so lange bis du aufmachst." seufzte Draco und knöpfte die oberem drei Knöpfe seines weißen Hemds auf. „Granger, ich weiß dass du hier drin bist, also mach auf. Ich meine es ernst, ich bleibe jetzt vor dieser Tür, bis du aufmachst, keine Sorge, ich habe ohnehin nichts zu tun."

Er betrachtete kritisch seine Nägel, holte kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte fast unhörbar etwas, kurz darauf waren seine aufgerissenen und kaputten Nägel wieder stabil und frisch manikürt.

„Granger, wenn du verstehst, mir ist langweilig, also komm bitte etwas schneller heraus." Eine plötzliche Melodie ergriff seinen Kopf und füllte in ganz damit aus. Draco kam nicht umhin, er musste sie nun einfach summen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm der Text des Liedes wieder ein.

_See the stone in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_with or without you_

Das letzte Mal, als er derartiges getan hatte, war am letzten Weihnachtsball. Er hatte sich zusammen mit seinem Kumpel Blaise zu gesoffen, es war einer der lustigsten Abende die er je erlebt hatte. Pansy war sauer auf ihn gewesen, da er sie so links liegen gelassen hatte. (Wobei sie so wie so nie richtig sauer auf ihn sein konnte. Spätestens zwei Minuten später hatte sie ihm schon vergeben. Das längste was sie durchgehalten hatte war eine halbe Stunde) Später am Abend, war er deutlich angetrunken vor der Kerkertür gesessen, in der Pansy wenige Sekunden vorher vor ihm geflüchtet war. Er war so angetrunken, dass er das Password vergessen hatte, und hatte sich schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt und angefangen Lieder zu singen, bis Pansy ihm endlich die Tür öffnete.

Was auch ihr Glück war, sonst hätte er sich höchst wahrscheinlich mit einem anderen Mädchen vergnügt.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

Diese Zeile sang Draco etwas leiser, denn er war weder angetrunken, noch konnte er er ohne Granger nicht leben. Draco fragte sich gelangweilt, wann Granger endlich die Tür aufmachen würde. Er fühlte sich nun deutlich besser und sich seiner Beherrschung wieder bemächtigt. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein?

Aber anscheinend hatte es dieses Schlammblut ohnehin nicht gehört, denn _jedes _Mädchen wirklich _jedes_ reagierte auf dieses Lied, besonders, wenn es von ihm gesungen wurde. Er wusste dass er ein begnadeter Sänger war, der jedes Mädchenherz schmelzen ließ. Draco sang ungestört die weiteren Strophen des Liedes.

_With or without you_

_And you give your self away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tired_

_My body bruised, shes got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

Draco begann sich langsam zu ärgern, dass Lied war fast vorbei und dieses Schlammblut hatte es immer noch nicht nötig, ihren Kopf zu zeigen. Mit fester, liebloser Stimme sang Draco das Lied zu Ende.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give _

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen, dieses Mädchen musste auch immer etwas besonderes haben. Während er überlegte, wie er sie anderweitig aus dem Zimmer locken sollte, dichtete er die letzten beiden Passagen des Textes um.

_With or without you_

_With or without you _

_I can live_

_With or without you_

Hermine war auf ihrem Bett gelegen, als sie plötzlich Malfoys Stimme von draußen hörte,sie verstand nicht was er sagt, doch irgendwann fing er an zu singen. Hermine überkam eine Gänsehaut, als sie dieses Lied hörte, sie kannte es, es wurde manchmal bei den Muggeln im Radio gespielt, dass Malfoy es kannte war äußerst verwunderlich.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es mochte Malfoy singen zu hören, doch noch mehr mochte sie dieses Lied, sie hatte einige Strophen zu gehört, doch dann war ihr ein netter Gedanke gekommen, den sie zu gern hätte ausprobieren wollen.

Sie musste einfach Malfoys Reaktion sehen, das war, nachdem was er ihr angetan hatte, ihr Recht. Ihr Recht, diesen albernen klein-Mädchen- Streich zu machen. Und schon hatte sie es getan, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, schob Hermine das Fenster auf und sprang in den wenig tiefen Abgrund. Um sie herum war struppiges Gebüsch und durch das Fenster hörte sie Malfoy singen. Fröstelnd umschlang sie mit ihren Armen ihren Oberkörper und wartete bis das Lied fast zu Ende war. Eilig schritt sie zur Haustür und schloss diese auf, als wäre sie gerade von einem Spaziergang zurück gekehrt.

Der ganze Streich hatte sich gelohnt, da Draco die Perfektion an Ausdruckslosigkeit beherrschte, war es kein sonderlich großes Vergnügen, Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen, doch der Gedanke, er hätte die ganze Zeit mit einem leeren Zimmer gesprochen ließ sie dermaßen lachen, dass sie fast keine Luft, mehr bekam.

Draco rappelte sich langsam auf, um Zeit zu schinden, um zu überlegen, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Er entschloss sich, es mit Humor zu nehmen, aber mit der Art Humor, wie es nur die Malfoy besaßen, was wiederum dem Sarkasmus oder der Selbstgefälligkeit gleich kam.

„Nun, wie war es draußen?" fragte er mit einem arrogantem Nebenklang in seiner Stimme.

Hermine gluckste, sie hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. „Schön, sehr schön." sagte sie sachlich.

„Du hast die wunder schönsten Klänge, die deine Ohren je in deinem Leben vernehmen werden können, verpasst." Draco passte sich im Moment gar nicht seiner Struktur an, er kam nicht in das Gespräch rein und es störte ihn zu nehmend, dass dieses kleine Schlammblut über ihn lachte.

„Malfoy, ich denke nachdem ich Töne aus deinem Mund höre, was du Musik nennst, werde ich taub sein. Insofern, werden es die _letzten_ Klänge sein die meine Ohren vernehmen und nicht die _schönsten._"

Draco hatte im Moment absolut keine Lust auf solch ein Gespräch, er hatte zwar seine alte Selbstbeherrschtheit und Abneigung gegen Granger wieder zurück, doch war ihm nun gar nicht nach einem Streit mit ihr.

„Granger, Ok, du hast gewonnen für heute, ich habe ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen und keinen Nerv mich mit dir zu streiten."

Das Schloss in der Tür klickte wieder und zwei weitere Personen traten ein, eine braun haarige deren Wangen derart rosa angelaufen waren und einige Strähnen klebten verschwitzt an ihrer Stirn und ein schwarz haariger der ebenfalls verschwitzt und erschöpft aus sah und die Hand seiner Frau fest in seiner hielt. Glücklich strahlten beide, die jungen Schüler an.

„Entschuldige, Hermine, wir hatten uns ein wenig verirrt..." erklärte sie Frau mit braunen Locken.

Nachdem das Ehepaar den Vorraum verlassen hatte raunte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine, „Wer weiß was die getrieben haben." was ihm einen bösen Blick von Granger einbrachte.

Das Eintreffen ihrer Eltern erinnerte Hermine an Malfoys Trank. Die Nacht war nun gänzlich schwarz und Hermine ging mit Draco in die Küche um ihn seinen Trank zu verabreichen.

Das Gebräu schmeckte erstaunlich gut, Draco nahm große Schlucke und hatte wenig später das Glas ausgeleert, was er später bereute, denn er hatte starke Bauchschmerzen. Manchmal lohnte es sich eben, wenn man auf die beste Schülerin des Jahrgangs hörte.

Malfoy sank in die abgenutzten Kissen der alten Couch und sobald in tiefen, dumpfen Schlaf.

* * *

Soo, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe gut, denn ich hab mir ganz viel Mühe gegeben :konzentriert die Zunge raus streck beim schreiben: Heute ist es auch schon ganz schön lang geworden... o.O zehn Seiten!!! so viel hatte ich noch nie!!! mein längstes war gerade mal 6 Seiten inklusive A/N und dass hier sind 10 Seiten ohne A/N... Wow,... wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich tagelang vorm schreiben gedrückt habe... irgendwie war das auf einmal alles da... naja :rotwerd: und jetzt ist es auch schon ehem... :noch mehr rotwerd: zehn vor sechs... und ich hab... oh Gott dass ist zu peinlich... um ungefähr eins angefangen... Ok sagt mir's ich bin verrückt... :roootwerd: aber hoffentlich haben sich meine Mühen gelohnt und ihr hinterlasst mir ein dickes fettes Review oder auch klein... naja also wickienchen ich hoffe das war dir jetzt lang genug... :) lg heal :knuddel: Gin

Ach ja, der Song gehört auch nicht mir...sondern... hmm ja ich weiß nicht so recht... im Video ist er gesungen von Keane... :schmelz: und ursprünglich wurde er glaub ich von U2 gesungen... ist ja auch egal... wer ihn hören möchte:

_http :// youtube. com /watch ?v5i6JET1iBhE_

das Video ist von einem anderen Lied (mein Lieblingslied) und ich finde es total süß...

Da ff. net mal wieder spinnt, macht alle Leerzeichen aus dem Link, ansonsten hätte ich ihn nicht uploaden können...


End file.
